


Neither Here nor There

by Jougetsu



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Smitten!Doumeki, Watanuki's Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: Doumeki wants Watanuki to feel cared for. Watanuki wants to get off. They're working on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushroom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/gifts), [theblindtorpedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindtorpedo/gifts).



> For Mushroom and theblindtorpedo who are my DouWata cheerleaders! 
> 
> Takes place in some unspecified time after the Eye Incident where they rushed into physical intimacy before talking about Feelings. Because spirits forbid Watanuki talk about Feelings with a capital F.

Doumeki had no right to be enjoying himself.

Absolutely none. 

Because who got off on giving oral? Watanuki was pretty sure all the pleasure was supposed to be on the receiving end while the giver was doing it in hopes of reciprocation. Tit for tat, like the shop. 

Instead Doumeki was between Watanuki’s thighs and using mouth and fingers like he was participating in some bizarre sex Olympics and he was going for the gold. 

When they started Watanuki had flatly said, “Don’t think I’m going to do it to you, too.” 

Doumeki had just shrugged and with an infuriating twitch of his lips said, “You don’t need to. Just let me take care of you.” 

Watanuki had a response ready, that he didn’t need to be taken care of thank you very much, when Doumeki stroked his cheek and the words died in his throat. So he nodded, feeling exposed and awkward because he was naked from the waist down on Doumeki’s futon while Doumeki was still dressed. 

That was when Doumeki went to town. Watanuki had never really gotten that phrase before but damn did it apply here. Doumeki had kissed every inch between his thighs, licked his cock base to head like it was a treat, nuzzled his sac like jewels were inside, and then had the audacity to rim him as if they were in some kind of porno. 

Which was why Watanuki was a sticky, sweaty mess, nothing more than a bundle of nerves that wouldn’t stop tingling. He pulled at Doumeki’s hair hard, which had made the other man pause and give him the most appalling look of concern, “Do you want me to stop?” 

“No! It’s-” 

It was that Doumeki’s face was shiny from spit and pre-cum, that he had the reverence of someone who’d discovered religion, and that he totally would stop if Watanuki was uncomfortable and never hold it against him. 

How did a person respond to that? To being worshiped when by all rights this thing between them should stay practical and unlabeled?

“It’s too good,” he finished lamely. 

“So I should stop?” 

“M-maybe slow down?” 

Which turned out to be the wrong answer because Doumeki going slower was driving Watanuki out of his mind. He thought it was bad before, that the world had fallen away and all he could think about was the two of them here together. Now it was down to Doumeki’s stupid face, stupid mouth on his cock and down there. Spirits? What were those? Wishes? Who could have any when they were drowning in soft, warm pleasure?

He didn’t know how long Doumeki had been servicing him when his climax overtook him and made a bigger mess of things. Watanuki screwed his eyes shut even tighter because he couldn’t look Doumeki in the eye after that. 

Though he had to eventually because Doumki had stopped sucking and nibbling and was now softly rubbing Watanuki’s stomach in soothing circles with one hand and holding one of Watanuki’s hands with the other. 

He cracked one eye open, the shared one, and surprisingly Doumeki wasn’t staring at him intently. He was just doing that half-smile of his, eyes half closed in content and post-coital daze. 

“You don’t have to stay down there since I, uh, finished,” Watanuki pointed. “If you come up here I can, uh, use my hand to…you know.” 

“Mmm,” Doumeki pressed a kiss to his hip. “It’s fine. I finished, too.” 

That couldn’t be right. 

“Wait really? But I didn’t do anything.” 

“You let me take care of you.” 

That didn’t seem like a real answer, but Watanuki was willing to let it go because endorphins or something. “Just get up here and pull up the blankets.” 

And his heart absolutely did not skip a beat when Doumeki put his arm around his waist and made pleased noises when Watanuki settled against him to go to sleep. 

Definitely not.


End file.
